User blog:Esten Kei/The Gold Dance Glove - Season 2 - Black Magic - Episode 7
' Well, a very very important phase of the game is now here! Welcome back all of y’all….. It’s returning night! This might be the most twisted episode of the season. Here’s why…. :' .''' '''Firstly, I wanna inform you that…… The teams are NO more! The Social Butterfly challenge and both the Butterfly and the tea power ups will now be no more a part of the game! It’s Season 1 mode baby! .''' '''In order to fill in a blank seat made blank because of JD4SURVIVOR’s leaving, I will let two monsterz to get back in the game. .''' '''Since you now are the final 6 left here with a cast of 16 monsters at the beginning, you may be called pros. Well, the CV scores won’t be transferred to a “/10” scale anymore….. They will be transferred in a “/5” one! That’s right! Time to step up your games! .''' '''Finally, I may inform you that our dungeons are now in flames! If you get eliminated from now on, there won’t be a 3rd chance to keep you safe!. If you’re gone, YOU’RE GONE! .''' '''I hope y’all are still standing cuz it’s the challenge that will determine which two dungeonees will return to the game. The challenge may be done by all the members still in the game and all the mambers in the dungeons. When the results, are in, one of the alive will be eliminated and two of the dead will return! Isn’t that exciting?! .''' '''Here’s the Challenge : All of the 16 monsters in the game, besides JD4SURVIVOR cuz he dragged himself outta this game, will have to do the challenge. When it comes to the dungeonees, I’ll add up your scores and the two with the highest sum-ups will return. When it comes to the alive creatures, I’ll add-up your CV score with your Challenge score as usual and the one with the lowest sum-up will leave the competition. For this episode, your goal is to create a JD coach inspired from the song “Don’t Let me Down” by The Chainsmokers. .''' '''The coach will have to have the following characteristics: Spooky vibes. Energetic vibes. A dark color scheme. At least two different neon colors mixed in the dark color scheme. Your coach can be of whatever sex you’d like. .''' '''Good luck nd don’t forget, send your creations to my e-mail ( someoneexample10000@gmail.com ) asap cuz there’s a #JudgingNight coming… The sooner you complete the sooner I’ll update. You have 24 to 36 hours. .''' '''TIPS: 1. he dungeoneers HAVE do the challenge too. I’ll still continue with announcing the results even if not everyone has sent me a submission though… 2. You CAN post comments asking for people to vote for you. It is not against the rules. 3. Comment any questions about the challenge and I’ll try to answer the fastest I can. .' The monsterz : Bunnylove14AvatarMKVRSeason2.png JDisbaeAvatarMKVRSeason2.png MatusmatiAvatarMKVRSeason2.png MikeyRocks33AvatarMKVRSeason2.png SabrinaCarpenterLoveMKVRAvatarSeason2.png YoSoyAriAvatarMKVRSeason2.png The dungeonees : HeypplsOfficialAvatarSeason2Dungeon.png DCHookeAvatarSeason2Dungeon.png JustJaumePS4AvatarSeason2Dungeon.png JustVladik4kidesAvatarSeason2Dungeon.png ToalsAvatarSeason2Dungeon.png SatoTheScientist101AvatarSeason2Dungeon.png StartomasAvatarSeason2Dungeon.png SonGotan25AvatarSeason2Dungeon.png TheEmmaShowAvatarSeason2Dungeon.png '. .' '. Good Luck to everyone! BTW, ask anything in the comments. Also, the competitors can copy/use their avatars within the wikia. But if you use an avatar not meant for you or if you're not a competitor, it'll count as stealing. .' '. 'Community Voting ended at this point :' Bunnylove14 ( 5 ) JDisbae ( 9 ) Matusmati ( 1 ) MikeyRocks33 ( 2 ) SabrinaCarpenterLove ( 2 ) YoSoyAri ( 1 ) . 'Call-Out' The most unwanted part is finally here. All the competitors may please stand before me. I will now call your names one by one depending on your performance on this Episode with best to worst. Called first with best performance this week is : 1st. Bunnylove14 . '''Congrats! You are safe from elimination. I liked your coach. I mean, it was good, not the best one but good. You didn't have the highest CV score nor the highest challenge score but you are here because there was two average scores summed-up. I gave ya a 8/10 and you got a 2,5/5 from the Community. Good job! '''You pass to the next phase! 2nd . Matusmati . '''Congrats! You are safe from elimination! Well, I was amazed by your coach! You really put in act what I was looking for! Awesome! The colours, the theme.... everything! I really really liked it! You have the highest challenge score in this episode with it being a 9,5/10! The thing that pushed you under the 1st place is your very very low CV score. As I said to Bunny, your two scores must balance with each other. See? Now you got a very hight Challenge score but your CV score was so low that wasn't enough for you to win. Your CV score is a 0,5/5. '''You pass to the next phase! 3rd . JDisbae . '''Well from highs to lows. Anyways, you are safe from elimination. You are in a similar condition with Matusmati's. You had a high CV score but your challenge score was lower than average. I really wasn't satisfied b your coach. You've really set the bar high and sending such a coach doesn't resemble your level. I mean, the schemes weren't dark and ! saw no neon colours except for the blue "thing" in the background. Anyways, your Challenge score is a 5/10 and your CV score is a 4,5/5. '''You pass to the next phase! 4th . MikeyRocks33 . '''Congrats! You are safe from elimination! I liked it! It was..... alternative but I liked it... It was different, new and surprisingly fit the theme of the song too. I gave ya a 7/10 challenge score but sadly your CV score was low again.... It was a 1/5. Anyways, '''You pass to the next phase! .''' '''We are down to Sabrina and YoSoyAri. One of you stays and keeps on fighting... One of you leaves forever... So, who's the first to leave the game forever? .' '. .''' '''YoSoyAri . '''I am sorry but '''you are eliminated from the game and there's no way to return now. Your coach was irrelevant. I really thought that youe made it for some other reason and you just had it lying around and sent it to me. I am happy that I had you here for a second season! Keep on fighting! See ya! .' '''5th . SabrinaCarpenterLove . '''Congrats! '''You pass to the next phase! '''Your coach seemed like you gave no effort there. Luckily for you, your CV score was high enough to make you stay here. I gave ya a 5/10 and you got a 1/5 as a CV score. '. 'The returnee ceremony' Well, as I promised, two of you dungeoneers will return in the game and get a 2nd chance to compete! Filling YoSoyAri's and JD4SURVIVOR's blank spaces, the two returnees are... .' '. .' '''SonGotan25! '''Congrats! You return to the game! In addition to getting a very powerful 2nd chance, you will also receive an avatar make-over. Welcome back! '. The other returnee is.... .' '. The one with the highest sum-up... .' '. TheEmmaShow! 'Congrats! You return to the game too! In addition to getting a very powerful 2nd chance, you will also receive an avatar make-over. Welcome back! '. 'Episode 7 - Creations' ' Don't Let Me Down Coach.png|'Matusmati''' DontLetMeDownSquare.png|'BunnyLove14' - 1st. Famy Zuy Qu Farm Square.png|'YoSoyAri' - El. PicsArt_1460632079484.jpg|'SabrinaCarpenterLove' Screen Shot 2016-04-15 at 7.11.18 pm.png|'JDisbae' tgdgchallenge7.jpg|'MikeyRocks33' ' '.' '.' ' ''' Category:Blog posts